Kill
by aoiro neko
Summary: "Yang penting aku bisa membunuh. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana target kita."/ gak bisa bikin summary.. fict percobaan pendek banget... Tapi kalau sempat di baca ya! warning : bad languange


Ingatlah.. Tidak ada cinta di dalam hidupmu.. Tidak ada kasih sayang... Yang ada hanya kebencian.. Kau hidup hanya untuk sebuah 'tugas'.. Prioritas utamamu, tujuanmu, hanyalah untuk menjalankan 'tugas' itu.. MEMBUNUH...

Judul : Kill!

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : hurt/comfort, crime, a little bit romance

Pair : gaahina

Warning : typo, gaje, abal, maybe ooc, bad languange..

"Aku terima." Suara bariton yang datar itu sejenak memecah keheningan yang sempat memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa menit. -Kaki pemilik suara yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja kembali menginjakkan tanah. Tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan kulit menarik sebuah foto yang di sodorkan oleh pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau yakin?" sosok bertopeng panda di sampingnya bertanya sembari memutar-mutar sebuah revolver di tangan kanannya. Pemilik suara yang memakai topeng rakun hanya menggangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sosok manusia bertopeng panda itu.

"Jadi, kalian berani membayar kami berapa?" tanya sosok bertopeng panda sembari menumpukan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tangan kirinya, mengedarkan pandangan pada kelima pria lansia berjas rapi yang tengah duduk di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Kelima orang tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik. Di tengah keributan karena aksi bisk-berbisik itu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah bunyi ledakan. Di ruangan yang remang-remang tersebut seorang pria berjubah hitam yang tengah berdiri menjaga tuannya jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi. Bau anyir darah menguar dari tubuh pria berjubah hitam itu, tepatnya dari bagian jantungnya. Sesosok bertopeng rakun itu hanya diam sambil memasukkan kembali revolver yang telah memuntahkan peluru itu. Gerakan sosok bertopeng rakun yang sangat cepat itu tidak di sadari oleh para pria berjubah hitam yang adalah bodyguard dari kelima pria lansia berjas rapi. Ada 5 bodyguard yang berjaga di sana berdiri di belakang masing-masing tuannya. Keempat bodyguard yang masih hidup segera mengarahkan pistol pada sosok bertopeng rakun dan panda itu.

"Ingat perjanjian kita," ucap sosok bertopeng rakun itu datar. Salah satu kelima pria lansia berjas rapi tersebut memberi isyarat untuk menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kalau tidak ingin ada keributan jangan pernah berbuat curang," lanjut sosok bertopeng rakun membungkam seluruh penghuni ruangan itu. Lain dengan sosok bertopeng panda yang berusaha menahan tawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan mencoba bermain dengan kami, atau kalian akan death. Kami bisa dengan mudah membunuh kalian tahu," ucap sosok bertopeng panda itu sembari memberi sebuah isyarat dengan jari yang membentuk garis vertikal di depan lehernya. "Kau, dan kau kalau tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti dia hentikan kegiatan kalian merekam kami, hancurkan atau harus aku yang menghancurkannya sendiri?" lanjut sosok bertopeng panda itu menunjuk dua bodyguard yang berdiri di belakang masing-masing tuannya secara bergantian dengan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian menunjuk pria berjubah yang tertembak tadi. Dengan santai sosok bertopeng panda itu menarik hammer revolver yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Kedua pria berjubah hitam yang di tunjuk tadi menjadi gemetar tidak karuan. Mereka segera mengeluarkan alat perekam yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

'Dor.. Dor..'

Tapi, sepertinya terlambat. "Kau terlalu baik panda." Sosok bertopeng rakun kembali mengeluarkan revolver dari sakunya dan dengan dinginnya menembakkan butir peluru ke bodyguard yang tadi di tunjuk panda.

"Dan kau terlalu kejam rakun," balas sosok bertopeng panda sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. "Kau mau menghabiskan bodyguard mereka eh, dasar berdarah dingin," lanjut sosok bertopeng panda itu.

"Terserah. Aku bosan. Kau urus sisanya," ucap sosok bertopeng rakun itu dengan nada suara yang datar dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. "Yeah, tunggu aku ya," ucap sosok bertopeng panda sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang revolver ke atas. Sosok bertopeng panda hanya menanggapi dengan menaikkan jempol tangan kanannya ke langit-langit. Para pria lansia berjas rapi tadi tertegun melihat aksi kedua sosok bertopeng yang santai namun kejam itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," tanya sosok bertopeng panda sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kelima pria berjas rapi tadi. "Ah, sebentar."

'Dor'

Lagi-lagi salah satu bodyguard kelima pria berjas rapi itu tumbang karena peluru yang bersarang di jantungnya. Gerakan sosok bertopeng panda yang sangat cepat itu membuat bodyguard yang masih shock melihat teman-temannya terbunuh tidak menyadari gerakannya.

"Maaf-maaf, tadi aku sudah menarik hammernya. Sayang sekali kalau tidak di keluarkan pelurunya," ucap sosok bertopeng panda dengan nada yang santai. Kelima pria lansia berjas rapi sekejap terlihat membeku melihat aksi sosok bertopeng panda tadi. Keringat mengucur di pelipis kelima pria berjas rapi itu. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu.

'Braaak'

"DAMN IT, jadi bagaimana ini? kalian membuatku kehabisan kesabaran. BASTARD!" Sosok bertopeng rakun itu menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya. Sontak, membuat kelima pria berjas rapi tadi terlonjak kaget dan kalang kabut. Wajah mereka menjadi semakin pucat saat melihat sosok bertopeng panda itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya hendak menarik pemicu. Saat ini hanya tersisa satu bodyguard. Dalam hati mereka merutuki nasib mereka yang mempunyai bodyguard lemah dan tidak dapat diandalkan. Mereka juga menyesal telah menyetujui persyaratan agar bisa bertemu dua sosok bertopeng yang di kenal dengan sebutan 'MASK' di dunia gelap. MASK, dua manusia bertopeng yang terkenal dalam kepiawaiannya membunuh atau lebih mudahnya mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran professional. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentang mereka bahkan polisi, dan penegak hukum lainnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Mereka selalu bekerja dengan bersih tak meninggalkan jejak apa pun.

"Hah.. transaksi yang menyebalkan, para pria tua yang menyebalkan, bodyguard yang menyebalkan. SHIT!" Sosok bertopeng panda memasuki sebuah sedan hitam tak berplat dengan kesal. Tak henti-hentinya berbagai umpatan dia lontarkan dari mulutnya. Sedangkan, sosok bertopeng rakun yang sejak tadi berada di kursi pengemudi terlihat tidak peduli dan segera menancapkan gas pergi meninggalkan tempat yang gelap itu. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap dan panjang menuju sebuah titik cahaya. Sesampainya di luar, sedan yang awalnya berwarna hitam telah berganti menjadi berwarna biru. Sosok yang awalnya tadi bertopeng sudah tidak menggunakan topengnya lagi.

"WOOF.. WOOF.."

Gonggongan seekor anjing dari kursi penumpang mengagetkan dua pria yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Seorang pria berambut spiky coklat segera mengambil anjing kecil berwarna putih itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Anjing itu segera menjilati wajah pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipi kanan dan kirinya. Pria itu pun tertawa kegelian memamerkan gigi taring khasnya.

"Akamaru, miss you bro. You know what that ugly rich old man make me wanna kill is very suck day."

"Wooff.. Wooff.. " Anjing yang ternyata bernama akamaru hanya menyalak menanggapi tuannya. Pria itu hanya nyengir dan mengacak-acak kepala akamaru gemas. Kemudian mata hitam pria itu beralih pada pria berambut merah di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Emm, Gaara apa kau yakin dengan misi kali ini? Maksudku target kita kali ini sangat sulit." Pria itu mulai membuka pembicaraan pada pria bertato ai yang terus berwajah datar dan fokus mengemudi.

"Hn." Tanpa mengalihkan iris emerald berlingkar hitamnya dari jalanan, pria yang bernama Gaara itu menanggapi hanya dengan gumaman.

" Tapi, aku tidak yakin kita bisa dengan mudah memusnahkan target kita. Kau tahu kan siapa Hiashi Hyuuga? Selain dia pengusaha sukses yang memimpin perindustrian kota ini, dia juga seorang mantan samurai yang sangat hebat," ucap pria di samping Gaara sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Terus?"

"Cih, aku paling sebal kalau kau mengucapkan kata itu," ucap pria di samping Gaara sambil menyalakan rokok yang di ambil dari saku celananya.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman.

"..." Pria di sampingnya tidak menanggapi lagi hanya terdiam sambil menikmati amunisi yang masuk dalam tubuh. Menghirup tembakau yang membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

"Yang penting aku bisa membunuh. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana target kita." Gaara membuka pembicaraannya lagi.

"Kalau target kita lebih hebat daripada kau tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya. Baka rakun," ucap pria di samping Gaara setelah mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya.

"Kau pengecut, Inuzuka Kiba," ucap Gaara dengan sebuah seringaian mengejek.

"Arggh.. Kau menyebalkan Sabaku no Gaara. Dan jangan pernah lagi menyuruhku memakai topeng panda menyeballkan itu lagi. Topeng itu sangat tidak cocok dengan image-ku." Pria yang ternyata bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan pria di sampingnya. Dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut pria itu menjejali mulutnya dengan rokok. Tanpa terasa sudah satu bungkus rokok ia habiskan.

-tbc-

a/n : Halo.. Ini fict perdana saya. Bisa di bilang fict percobaan. Sebenarnya saya agak ragu mau mempublish fict ini. Tapi, kalau gak di publish sayang juga. So, keep or delete? I need ur opinion guys.

Mind to review?


End file.
